PYRO'S REIGN/FF7 FINALLY TAKES OVER
by Pyro Shirimasen
Summary: *shrugs* Just something stupid I started writing during a blackout. Please R+R


PYRO'S REIGN/FF7 FINALLY TAKES OVER  
  
Pyro: *steps onto the stage* Welcome to ***Pyro's Reign*** I guess the first thing I'll require is the FF7 cast. *snaps fingers*  
  
*The FF7 charactors drop in from the sky as well as the bodies of some as the dead ones*  
  
Pyro: Ooo, dead corspes. That's not going to look good on my Fanfiction record. *snaps fingers and the dead charactors come to life*  
  
Sephiroth: I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *kills Cloud*  
  
Pyro: Excuse me but I'm trying to write a fanfiction here! You can kill Cloud in the end. *ressurects Cloud again*  
  
Aeris: Yay! I'm finally ressurected! *glares at Cloud*  
  
Pyro: Well now I'll need some more allies, *K-os, The PRO & A-Brat appear* and less enemies. *snaps fingers and a cage falls on Casey, Kari & Lila, who just happened to be sneaking up behind him with a net*  
  
Pyro: And now I need a plot.....  
  
Rufus: Wait a minute....*snaps fingers and a cage falls on Pyro, K-os & The PRO* We're taking over.  
  
Pyro: You can't do that! *snaps fingers and the cage disolves*  
  
Rufus: I'm in charge! *snaps fingers and cage returns* You're in the FF7 world, and as Presient I'm in charge. *snaps fingers, and Pyro loses his command*  
  
Pyro: *sulks* Now that's just cheating!  
  
K-os: *hits Pyro in the back of the head* I can't believe you involved me in this just to get locked up*  
  
The PRO: And you didn't involve my Zapdos!  
  
Rufus: Now, welcome to FF7 FINALLY TAKES OVER!  
  
*the theme-song music starts to play*  
  
Kari: That sounds a little similar to "Care Bears."  
  
Rufus: Of course! *starts singing* "It's the carebear countdown..."  
  
Sephiroth: "5...4...3...2...1" *blows up Rufus*  
  
*all is silent and everyone turns to Casey*  
  
Casey: What? *shrugs* Who wants Rufus when you could have Reno! *reaches thorugh the bars and tries to pull Reno back though them*  
  
Cid: It's Pyro's fic, so I guess Rufus holds no importance here.  
  
Pyro: If it's still my fic, then why am I locked up?  
  
Lila: Not my Reno! *whacks Casey* He's MINE!  
  
Reno: *escapes Casey's claws* I claim command!  
  
Pyro: *bangs his head on the bars* This is getting way out of control*  
  
Reno: We need a new theme song!  
  
*Barney music starts to play*  
  
Sephiroth: THAT'S IT!  
  
Casey, Kari, Lila: Don't hurt him!  
  
Sephiroth: *uses hamster materia and traps Reno in a giant hamster ball*  
  
Reno: Oh no! The floor's not level! *rolls off slowly*  
  
Cloud: I claim command!  
  
Kari: I can see a pattern forming here.  
  
Scarlet: You can't claim command!  
  
Lila: Notice how they're ignoring us?  
  
Cloud: Why not? I'm the main charactor!  
  
Elana: You have an identity crisis!  
  
Cloud: Do not.  
  
Hojo: Do so.  
  
Casey: Yeah. Anyone got a lock pick?  
  
Cloud: It's all Sephiroth's fault!  
  
Sephiroth: It's not my fault!  
  
Zack: It's Tifa's fault!  
  
Tifa: Wha?  
  
Cloud: How did you get in here?  
  
Zack: Down the chimney.  
  
Barret: That would explain the red suit.  
  
Kari: *holds up a lock pick* I've got this!  
  
RedXIII: *looks around the room* But there's no chimney.  
  
Zack: Good point. *snaps fingers and dissapears*  
  
Pyro: This is getting a little past the point of unfair.  
  
Cloud: I think that my theme song ought to be...  
  
A-Brat: DON'T GO THERE!  
  
The PRO: Hey why isn't she in a cage?  
  
K-os: *shrugs* I guess Rufus forgot about her.  
  
A-Brat: You'll NEVER catch me! *laughs insanely and jumps into the blender*  
  
Pyro: *how'd she do that?*  
  
Aeris: I don't know...but *turns the blender on* Anyone want an A-Brat shake?  
  
Yuffie: I do! *drinks the shake straight from the blender*  
  
Cloud: I'm still in charge here!  
  
Sephiroth: *turns around* Shut up! *kills Cloud*  
  
Pyro: Hey! I said no killing in my fic!  
  
Vincent: You didn't have a problem with Rufus blowing up.  
  
Pyro: *shrugs* But that's because Casey loves him.  
  
Tifa: And A-Brat?  
  
Yuffie: Tasty! I want more! *shoves Rude into the blender and turns it on*  
  
Tseng: Why are you guys slowly killing off my Turks?  
  
Pyro: Now you see I WOULD be stopping the killing, only that I'm locked up and I lost my power.  
  
Casey: I claim command!  
  
Barret: Hey she ain't allowed to claim command. We got her all locked up, and-  
  
RedXIII: Ahem. *nods to the empty cage*  
  
*Casey, Lila, and Kari's evil laughs echo around the room*  
  
Pyro: *shudders* This is supposed to be MY fic, and THEY took over!  
  
Cid: And worse yet, Casey's got them FRICKIN' powers to control us all!  
  
*we hear a zap*  
  
Cid: *with a dazed smile* Wait, Casey deserves to be in charged.  
  
K-os: She's taking over!  
  
Casey: *from somewhere* and next I'll ressurect my darling Rufus!  
  
*Rufus appears out of nowhere*  
  
Sephiroth: Oh no you don't! *stabs Rufus and kills him*  
  
Tifa: Hey! Us FF7 charactors are supposed to stick together!  
  
The PRO: *summons Zapdos* Get them!  
  
Zapdos: *makes whatever suonds Zapdos' makes and flies out the window to freedom*  
  
K-os: Stupid bird.  
  
Sephiroth: No, I'd say that he was the smart one.  
  
Yuffie: *finishing off her Rude shake* He's right! Let's make a run for it!  
  
*the door dissapears*  
  
Pyro: That's not a good thing, is it?  
  
The PRO: *shakes his head*  
  
Cid: Quickly! Jump out the window!  
  
Sephiroth: *attempts to jump out the window but it dissapears and he hits the wall*  
  
Zack: *starts laughing*  
  
Tseng: *rubs his eyes* This is getting freaky*  
  
Aeris: Zack!  
  
Zack: Aeris! *hugs Aeris*  
  
Sephiroth: Sephiroth!  
  
Tifa: *looking at the couple* Aww how sweet....  
  
K-os:...I think I'm going to puke.  
  
Aeris: How did you get in here?  
  
The PRO: *whispers* I don't think she was paying attention last time*  
  
Zack: *points to the computer* By the internet. I emailed myself here. *dissapears*  
  
Tifa: WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!  
  
Jenova: Come, my son. Join me.  
  
Yuffie: I'm not going to ask where she came from.  
  
Cloud: Mommy!  
  
Jenova: Not you! I meant Sephiroth!  
  
Cloud: Awww *goes back to being dead*  
  
Sephiroth: Okay Mom. What do you want me to do?  
  
Barret and K-os: *start chanting quietly* Burn the place down, burn the place down, burn the place down, burn-  
  
Pyro: This is my evil lair thank you very much!  
  
Barret and K-os: You're welcome.  
  
Jenova: I know, burn the place down, my son! *turns into a chair*  
  
Yuffie: I was wondering why that chair was gone while she was here! *stuffs Reeve into the blender*  
  
Pyro: It's okay. The only fire thing is my materia.  
  
Sephiroth: Anything for you, Mommy! *takes out Pyro's fire materia*  
  
Pyro: *checks his weapon for his materia and dicovers it's gone* Uh oh.  
  
K-os: *glares at Pyro* So what's this I hear about you being evil???  
  
Pyro: Do you really think that's the biggest issue right now? I have an old man abou to burn my home!!  
  
Sephiroth: *cackles as the wall lights up* ABANDON HOUSE!  
  
Pyro: (slowly) There's.......no........door.  
  
Sephiroth: Now what kind of idiot would take away the door?  
  
Yuffie: *a little too eagerly* Ooh! Ooh! Me! *raises hand in the air while drinking her shake*  
  
Pyro: Oh goody, we won't burn, she'll just DRINK us first!  
  
Vincent: That's my job! I vant your blood! *grabs Tifa and bites her neck*  
  
Tifa: Quit flirting with me! *slaps Vincent away*  
  
Reno: Help me! The heat is melting the ball! The plastic is burning my skin! It's really hot!  
  
Cid: *unlocks the cage* Now git yer butts out here and save us all!  
  
Casey, Lila, Kari: *fall through the burning ceiling and into the Jenova-chair*  
  
Jenova: SNACK TIME!  
  
Pyro: Sorry, but I quit! *dissapears into thin air as Jenova eats Casey, Lila and Kari*  
  
Barret: Hey, if there's no author left to write this, then the story's ov-  
  
  
  
THE END  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
by Pyro  
  
  
Author's Note: Stupid, yes, but I wrote this in a few hours (two to be precise) So I didn't put much effort into it. But since I haven't done anything in a while.......*dramatic pause* Ta da! Apologies to K-os and The PRO. I'll write a better story later where we can truely be our evil selves! Thank you for reading, and please review! 


End file.
